


Capacidade

by ElvishWriter



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se não fosse por Beetee, Wiress não teria notado que era uma guerreira - e por isso, ela seria eternamente grata a ele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capacidade

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic participou do desafio de Março do Nyah! Fanfiction, que tinha como tema as grandes mulheres da ficção. Junto dele eu podia associar com uma de três palavras, e a que eu escolhi foi Separação porque eu SEMPRE vou cair no lado do angst e da dor.
> 
> O limite de palavras era de 4000, então tive que me virar nele.
> 
> Boa leitura! <3

Eles se falaram pela primeira vez quando ela foi escolhida durante a colheita. No momento em que falaram o seu nome em alto e bom som, o mundo de Wiress caiu - ela não era forte, ela não sabia como sobreviver ou lutar, ela era apenas uma garota que gostava de livros e mexer com máquinas. Em seus 16 anos de vida, ela nunca havia recebido nenhum treinamento para sobreviver aos Jogos Vorazes, simplesmente porque ela e sua família não achavam que ela seria escolhida.

Mesmo assim, ela não chorou. A garota segurou as lágrimas, mesmo que isso significasse mal poder respirar direito, e tentou manter-se alegre e otimista ao se despedir dos seus pais pelo o que muito provavelmente seria a última vez que os veria.

As lágrimas caíram quando ela conheceu o seu mentor, porém. Beetee era jovem, poucos anos mais velho que ela, e a jovem se lembrava muito bem dos detalhes dos Jogos dele - afinal de contas, ele era o vitorioso mais recente. Era triste pensar que aquele rapaz, ainda um adolescente, já carregava o pesado fardo de ser mentor nos Jogos - e, pior, o fato dele ser mentor de uma garota que talvez não fosse nem mesmo sobreviver no primeiro dia na arena.

Wiress chorou ao notar o quão pequena ela era em comparação aos seus adversários. Pequena, incapaz, presa fácil. Ela era inteligente, mas isso não adiantaria muita coisa - até mesmo porque ela não poderia mexer com tanta tecnologia nos Jogos. Ela estava literalmente fadada a morrer, e isso a assustava, ao mesmo tempo que a deixava zangada e completamente infeliz. Ela não seria útil morrendo.

Beetee a abraçou durante a viagem até a Capital, e deixou que ela chorasse. O rapaz ficou calado a maior parte do tempo, no entanto. Ele sabia como a garota se sentia, e sabia que não haviam palavras capazes de confortar alguém nessa situação. Eventualmente, as lágrimas secaram, os soluços pararam, e Wiress não sentia mais nada além de dor de cabeça, gratidão por ter tido alguém ao seu lado, e especialmente uma mórbida aceitação de seu destino.

Bem, ao menos ela ainda teria alguns dias para poder viver e tentar se acostumar mais com a ideia de que não sairia viva da Arena.

Seu mentor, no entanto, parecia ter outros planos para ela. Por mais que a moça estivesse triste, ele sempre estava lá para oferecer-lhe um sorriso e conselhos. Beetee dizia que sabia como ela se sentia, e de fato, Wiress era capaz de acreditar em suas palavras. Ele havia sobrevivido. Ele teve sorte e foi capaz de sobreviver por tempo o bastante para pensar numa boa estratégia. Ela, no entanto, não achava que seria capaz de fazer o mesmo.

“Você não precisa ser treinada para ganhar, Wiress. Muitos tributos morrem por falta de conhecimento e bom senso… E isso eu acho que você tem de sobra.” Ele falou para a jovem assim que eles chegaram, e nesse momento a garota sentiu uma ponta de otimismo e esperança em seu coração.

Beetee confiava nela. Mais do que isso - ele tinha certeza de que ela era mais capaz do que se achava ser. Era curioso como ele passava tanto tempo com ela, mesmo que Wiress pensasse que seu acompanhante para o massacre anual fosse viver mais tempo do que ela.

“Talvez ele viva. Eu não sei, não posso prever o futuro… Mas algo me diz que seus instintos são melhores que os dele. Não conte pra ninguém, mas... Estou apostando em você.” O sorriso dele foi mais do que verdadeiro dessa vez - na verdade, era esperançoso. Quando Wiress olhou para os olhos de seu mentor, ela notou a tristeza que ele sentia pelas perdas dos anos anteriores aos dela, mas ainda assim havia um certo brilho de otimismo neles.

Ele foi a primeira pessoa a perceber que ela era uma guerreira.

Wiress era uma garota, mas ao mesmo tempo ela era muito mais que isso: ela era capaz, ela era esperta, ela podia sobreviver. Mais importante, ela podia vencer. No treinamento, ela era rápida, e ela era capaz de compreender o que estava acontecendo rapidamente - era natural, e era fácil prever o que ocorreria ao seu redor uma vez se acostumando.

Beetee disse que isso era instinto de sobrevivência, e que o dela era o melhor que ele já vira entre todos os seus tributos dos quais já foi mentor. A jovem apenas deu um risinho e agradeceu, educada, mas no fundo ela estava incrivelmente orgulhosa de ter recebido tamanho elogio.

Ela nunca se esqueceria disso.

Na noite das entrevistas, ela percebeu o quanto os estilistas estavam apostando nela. Quando eles enfim terminaram e ela se olhou no espelho pela primeira vez, Wiress notou que estava linda. Até mesmo Beetee a elogiou, e ela devia concordar que esse ano, os estilistas estavam bastante inspirados.

Não foi apenas ela e seu mentor que adoraram suas roupas - a Capital também. Seu vestido de tons pastéis com relógios com certeza chamou a atenção, assim como a maquiagem dourada e a tiara de engrenagens marrom em sua cabeça. Na verdade, ela mesma adorou a roupa - Wiress gostava de máquinas, de mecânica e de trabalhar com isso, então ela devia admitir que aquele vestido era, de fato, adequado para ela. Não era prático, mas era bonito, assim como os acessórios, e ela se sentiu quase como uma rainha.

“Você com certeza está linda hoje, Wiress. Acho que até mesmo mais bonita que suas companheiras dos Distritos 1 e 2, não é mesmo?” Caesar a elogiou, e nesse momento a plateia aplaudiu e gritou, concordando com a sua colocação. A moça sorriu e virou o rosto por um breve momento, as mãos passando pelo tecido macio de sua roupa, sentindo cada detalhe do bordado, e seu rosto corou naturalmente. Não era todo dia que ela recebia um elogio assim.

“Obrigada… Você é muito gentil, mas eu acho que as outras garotas estão muito bem vestidas também. Na verdade, todos nós estamos, incluindo você.” Ela respondeu, então, dando um risinho e fazendo a plateia sorrir junto com Caesar.

“Oh, você é mesmo bem humilde! Eu gosto disso em você… Mas vamos falar de negócios. Você parece estar bem confiante, Wiress. Tem algum plano em mente?” O entrevistador questionou, então, e ela teve que fazer um pequeno suspense antes de responder.

“Não, ainda não… Preciso ver a Arena primeiro. Mas depois disso, acho que vou ser capaz de planejar alguma coisa, sim. Acredito que posso vencer usando o meu cérebro.” Wiress disse, e de fato, ela estava bastante segura de si. Seus olhos castanhos encararam a plateia por um breve instante, e ela percebeu que o público permanecia interessado mesmo quando ela não agia como uma jovem alegre e doce.

“Temos uma estrategista, pelo jeito! Acho que todo mundo já gosta bastante de você. Estou ansioso para te ver nos Jogos esse ano, e te desejo toda a boa sorte. Espero te ver aqui de novo com mais um vestido lindo desses!” Aquele homem estava mesmo a enchendo de elogios, mas isso era algo bom - e pelo jeito que ele sorria, ele devia mesmo ter gostado dela de verdade, e isso era bom.

“Obrigada.... Eu também gostaria de usar um vestido assim de novo.” A garota agradeceu mais uma vez e deu um último sorriso antes de se levantar. Sim, ela gostaria de usar mais vestidos bonitos novamente, assim como também gostaria de rever sua família, de voltar a trabalhar com suas invenções caseiras, de poder olhar para Beetee, abraçá-lo e agradecer por todo o seu esforço em acreditar nela.

Ela iria fazer tudo isso, porém. Wiress era uma guerreira, e ela estava mais do que pronta para a batalha. Ela iria vencer, e iria voltar para casa, não importando o preço que tivesse que pagar.

Afinal, se ela não ganhasse, teria perdido 16 anos sem fazer nada.

Beetee esteve com ela antes dela entrar na Arena. Wiress sentia o coração batendo forte em ansiedade, mas ter o mentor por perto ajudava a deixá-la um pouco mais calma. Eles se separariam, mas ele estaria a assistindo e tentaria ajudá-la o máximo possível. Porém, a garota sabia muito bem que não podia apenas depender da boa vontade do seu mentor e dos patrocinadores.

Se ela iria ganhar, ela teria que fazer isso por seu próprio mérito. Beetee notou o quão quieta ela estava, concentrada e ansiosa, e apenas sorriu para ela, passando a mão carinhosamente em seu rosto. Ela deixou-o tocá-la, apreciando o gesto, e então sua mão pegou no pulso dele pouco antes dele se afastar - se pudesse, ela gostaria de abraçá-lo e agradecê-lo, mas agora a plataforma iria subir e os Jogos iriam começar.

Ela podia fazer isso quando voltasse.

Quando os Jogos enfim começaram, seu coração estava a mil. Assim que a contagem regressiva acabou, a garota pegou a mochila mais próxima e saiu correndo para longe da Cornucópia. Seria burrice ficar lá e tentar pegar qualquer coisa específica. Por hora, o importante era deixar com que seus oponentes se matassem sem que ela precisasse fazê-lo.

A Arena esse ano era uma savana tropical. Havia árvores o suficiente para escondê-la, e áreas com grama alta, o que poderia ser um perigo. Ela escolheu as árvores - Wiress era baixa, não podia se arriscar se escondendo na grama para então se deparar com um tributo mais alto, mais forte.

Ela conseguiu se esconder no primeiro dia sem problemas. No entanto, acabou tendo que encarar sua primeira luta logo no dia seguinte.

O garoto do Distrito 5 era maior do que ela, mas isso não a impediu de olhá-lo nos olhos. Wiress não tinha medo, por mais que sua respiração estivesse acelerada. Ela podia vencê-lo, assim como os que ainda estavam vivos. E foi isso que ela fez, acertando-lhe uma facada na nuca quando ele jurava que tinha posto as mãos nela.

Nesse momento, ela percebeu que além de garota e guerreira, ela era mortal.

Um pouco de sangue respingou em sua mão. Ela limpou nas roupas do tributo caído, fez uma rápida inspeção em seu corpo em busca de qualquer coisa que lhe pudesse ser útil, e foi embora.

Durante a noite, ela recebeu um pára-quedas. Um presente dos patrocinadores. Wiress abriu, vendo um rolo de fio e um bilhete meio amassado - pelo jeito, quem tinha jogado isso ali o fez nas pressas. A garota dessamassou o papel, e quando leu o que estava escrito, acabou rindo um pouco para si mesma.

“Sabia que estava certo ao apostar em você.” Era Beetee. Então ele a estava parabenizando por ter matado um e por não ter sido idiota o bastante para não morrer no banho de sangue no dia anterior. Bem, ao menos o presente que ele havia lhe dado com certeza seria útil. Ela sabia trabalhar com fios, eletricidade e podia inventar algo.

Ela descobriu como usar a energia artificial da Arena para fazer teias elétricas. E foi com elas espalhadas pela Arena que ela venceu. Dando choques mortais em todos, enquanto ela se focava em sobreviver e cantarolar para passar o tempo - e para esquecer de que ela estava matando crianças num jogo cruel.

Beetee a abraçou quando ela foi a única pessoa viva a sair da Arena. Ela aproveitou e, de fato, retribuiu o gesto. Ele chorou, mas ela não. Wiress estava exausta, física e mentalmente. Tudo o que ela queria fazer agora era dormir e esquecer do que tinha feito.

Ela não teve muito tempo para dormir no tour da vitória, mas teve tempo o bastante para fazer isso depois. Isso, e ficar mais próxima de Beetee. Ele foi literalmente a pessoa que a salvou, e que a fez se tocar do seu próprio potencial. Ela devia muita coisa a ele - tanta coisa, que ela achava que jamais seria capaz de retribuir.

Os dias no Distrito 3 eram calmos, em geral. Ela e Beetee aproveitaram todo esse tempo para ficarem juntos, para se conhecerem e especialmente para tentarem esquecer as cicatrizes do passado. Eles não precisavam se lembrar da dor, dos dias difíceis, e muito menos dos sacrifícios que fizeram para sobreviver. Eles não precisavam pensar nos rostos das crianças que mataram, crianças que podiam ter um futuro, que podiam estar vivas agora.

Eles não precisavam reviver, mas ainda assim o faziam todo ano. Ser mentor era pior do que ser tributo, e a ansiedade era sempre a mesma, assim como a raiva e a decepção a cada ano gasto em que seus tributos não venciam. A cada ano, eles mandavam jovens para a morte, e mal podiam salvá-los. Com o passar do tempo, Wiress percebeu que ela não podia fazer muita coisa pelas crianças que ela e Beetee enviavam para a morte, e isso a frustrava e a entristecia.

Seus dias de guerreira se foram. Ela não precisava lutar mais - ela precisava ensinar os outros a fazê-lo. No entanto, isso era ainda mais difícil do que lutar, e por diversas vezes os resultados não foram bons. Por muitos anos ela viu seus tributos morrerem no banho de sangue. Quando escapavam, sobreviviam alguns dias. Poucos chegavam perto do final.

Nenhum voltava com vida.

Beetee, ao menos, estava lá para consolá-la e dividir sua dor. Apenas eles eram capazes de entender, e apenas eles podiam não culpar um ao outro quando o resto do mundo já fazia isso. Wiress passou a ficar mais próxima dele - agora um homem, ela uma mulher feita -, e os dois descobriram, aos poucos, que tinham mais coisas em comum do que serem vitoriosos. Eles gostavam de ciência, de máquinas, de inventar, e de gastar o tempo livre ocupando suas mentes com isso. Eles gostavam de sujar as mãos de óleo, de unirem fios elétricos, de dar vida a projetos quando faziam outras pessoas perderem as suas na Arena.

Juntos, eles podiam viver. Não era ruim, para falar a verdade - Wiress admirava o seu antigo mentor, Beetee a achava uma mente brilhante e uma mulher incrível. Com o tempo, ela percebeu que seus sentimentos por ele não eram apenas uma simples admiração - não quando seu coração palpitava forte ao vê-lo, não quando ela passava a mão no cabelo para tentar arrumá-lo quando ele estava por perto, muito menos quando ela corava ao pensar no momento em que sentiu o toque da mão dele em seu rosto antes dela ir para a Arena.

Wiress podia ser um gênio quando se tratava de mecânica, mas demorou um bom tempo para entender que estava apaixonada. Porém, o mesmo aconteceu com Beetee, e foi até engraçado quando ambos decidiram contar isso um para o outro ao mesmo tempo em um dia de chuva, que acabou em risadas e também em um beijo que seria o primeiro de muitos.

Eles nunca oficializaram nada, porém. A Capital não precisava saber, e eles queriam manter aquilo algo íntimo e pessoal. Algo que o governo não poderia tirar deles, e que assim permaneceu escondido entre visitas prolongadas, encontros longe das câmeras e olhares sutis.

Tudo estava bem. Eles estavam felizes, pelo menos até onde eles eram capazes de ser - felicidade em Panem é um privilégio, infelizmente. Eles ainda passavam por momentos difíceis todos os anos, mas ter um ao outro sempre fazia tudo ficar um pouco melhor no final. Não era perfeito, mas era melhor do que não ter nem mesmo um alicerce.

Até que o mundo deles desmoronou com o anúncio do terceiro massacre quaternário. Eles achavam que estavam livres daquilo - tirando o fardo pesado o bastante de serem mentores -, mas, novamente, a Capital destruiu o pouco de esperança que eles haviam construído naqueles últimos anos.

Quando eles foram escolhidos novamente, Wiress chorou mais uma vez na viagem. Abraçada com ele, enquanto Beetee apenas a segurava e tentava consolá-la em silêncio, como na primeira vez.

Aquilo não precisava se repetir. Eles não precisavam voltar lá como tributos.

Logo no dia seguinte ela percebeu que precisava ser a guerreira novamente. No entanto, ela não sabia se seria capaz de sobreviver até o fim como fizera antes. Ela estava mais velha, sabia que seu corpo não tinha o mesmo vigor de antes - mesmo sabendo que outras pessoas ainda mais velhas que ela acabaram seguindo o mesmo caminho, como a pobre e gentil Mags. Além disso, ela conhecia boa parte dos outros escolhidos. Ela não achava que teria coragem de matá-los.

E, pior, ela tinha certeza de que nunca teria coragem de matar Beetee.

Ele não era mais seu mentor, nem seu amigo. Ele era sua outra metade, o pedaço dela que faltava. Sua felicidade, seu alicerce, não seria exagero dizer que ele a manteve viva por todo aquele tempo, antes e depois dos seus Jogos.

Ela não era fria o suficiente para traí-lo, assim como não era capaz de viver sem ele ao seu lado para segurar sua mão quando os flashbacks chegavam, quando seus tributos morriam, quando o ar ficava seco e ela se lembrava dos dias na Arena.

Mesmo assim, ela decidiu lutar. Ela era uma guerreira, tanto quanto todos os outros escolhidos injustamente, e ela não iria se render tão facilmente. Mesmo que ela não matasse ninguém, ela não iria simplesmente deixar que tirassem sua vida assim.

Ela iria aproveitar todos os momentos possíveis antes do inevitável.

Wiress foi tomada por nostalgia assim que chegou na Capital. No entanto, ela não se lembrava de momentos muito bons - o máximo que ela podia dizer que realmente gostou foi a comida e a sua roupa para a entrevista nos seus primeiros Jogos. De resto, porém, tudo continuava como antes. Chegava a ser desprezível, até, saber que mesmo depois de anos tudo continuava o mesmo, e as pessoas conseguiam ser cegas o bastante para apreciar algo tão cruel.

Ela estava furiosa. Com Panem, com Snow, com os Jogos, com a desigualdade entre a Capital e os Distritos. Ela estava cansada de mandar crianças para a morte todos os anos, e sofrer junto com suas famílias quando elas não voltavam para casa. Exausta por não poder fazer nada, por ser mais uma escrava do sistema sujo, e principalmente por ser ela quem iria pagar o preço dos anos anteriores agora.

Por isso, quando ela encontrou Katniss, ela decidiu antes mesmo da mais jovem pedir, que seria sua aliada. A garota do 12 era incrível, e Wiress pode ver em seus olhos a mesma determinação que ela tinha. Além disso, ela também sentia uma certa pena - era injusto para ela, ainda tão jovem, voltar tão cedo para a Arena.

A decisão de participar da rebelião foi imediata para ela, assim como foi para Beetee. Era bom saber que ele seria seu aliado - ele sempre fora, desde que ela fora escolhida quando tinha 16 anos -, e que eles lutariam juntos contra um inimigo em comum. Era melhor do que lutar contra eles mesmos.

Os dias na Capital passaram mais rápido do que da vez anterior. Muitas coisas aconteceram: reencontros, treinos, entrevistas - ela ainda tremia toda vez que se lembrava do momento em que todos se deram as mãos. No entanto, o que mais a marcou foi quando Beetee passou a mão em seu rosto após ser chamado para a avaliação. Wiress soube, naquele momento, que ambos se lembrariam daquilo para sempre.

A arena tinha água desta vez. Muita, muita água. Wiress não sabia nadar - nunca tivera oportunidade -, mas conseguiu se debater até a areia sem ser morta, de alguma forma, assim como o seu parceiro. Depois disso, tudo aconteceu rápido demais - tudo o que ela sabia era que Johanna salvou ela e Beetee de alguma forma, junto com Blight, e que depois disso eles correram para dentro da floresta.

Começou a chover sangue.

Wiress gritou. Todos se assustaram, fosse por sua causa, fosse pelo fenômeno na Arena. No entanto, todos eles voltaram a correr novamente. Johanna gritava palavrões, Blight estava calado, em choque. Ela segurava a mão de Beetee, por mais escorregadia que estivesse, e tentava não passar mal mesmo que estivesse hiperventilando.

Ela imaginava de onde todo aquele sangue estava vindo. Provavelmente, dos Jogos anteriores. Das crianças que ela, Beetee e todos os outros mentores mandaram para a morte certa. Dos jovens que tiveram suas vidas arrancadas cruelmente por causa de puro egoísmo da Capital. Das pessoas que ela mesma teve que matar para permanecer viva, assim como todas as pessoas que estavam na Arena naquele exato momento.

Suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue, assim como o seu corpo. Beetee, Johanna e Blight estavam no mesmo estado. Tudo que ela podia enxergar era vermelho, e ela não era capaz de passar a língua nos lábios - ela já sabia qual gosto eles teriam. E não importava o quanto ela gritasse, chorasse ou tentasse fugir, aquele sangue todo não iria embora, não seria limpo.

Eles todos eram assassinos, e a chuva de sangue fez questão de lembrá-los disso.

Blight morreu eletrocutado no campo de força. No entanto, Wiress não achou essa uma morte ruim - ele não forçou ninguém a executá-lo. Além disso, isso serviu para a mulher perceber uma coisa muito importante sobre a Arena.

Algo que poderia salvar as vidas dos que ainda não tinham sido mortos.

Ela começou a cantarolar. Fazer isso havia ajudado a mantê-la sã em seus primeiros Jogos, e era a única coisa que ela podia fazer para conseguir manter o que ainda restava da sua sanidade. Isso e falar “tique-taque”.

Era irônico, até, porque ela adorava relógios desde que era criança.

Mais irônico ainda foi ver que Beetee não a entendeu, enquanto Katniss percebeu em poucos minutos o que ela estava querendo dizer. Quando a jovem a chamou de gênio, ela sorriu, ainda que estivesse quebrada e abalada por causa dos acontecimentos anteriores.

Katniss a ajudou. Ela limpou o sangue de seu corpo, deixou-a mais calma, até mesmo fez com que ela acreditasse que estava segura, com tanta gente por perto. Por um momento, ela estava até mesmo melhor - eles estavam planejando, Katniss havia explicado tudo, eles estavam na Cornucópia e tudo estava bem. Wiress podia ficar quieta e cantarolar o quanto quisesse - enquanto estivesse perto dos outros, ela ficaria protegida.

Ela só percebeu que Gloss estava ali tarde demais, assim como a faca que passou pelo seu pescoço, silenciando sua voz, impedindo-a de cantar e gritar por ajuda.

Foi tão rápido e silencioso que ninguém percebeu. No entanto, ela não culpou ninguém ali - eles não tinham a obrigação de protegê-la, ela não era uma criança. O erro foi dela mesma, o descuido também.

Pelo menos, nenhum deles foi forçado a matá-la. E ela não teria que enfrentar Beetee, nem agora e nem nunca mais. Ele poderia ser forte, poderia sair da situação que ela não saiu. Ele era tão inteligente quanto ela, e foi quem mais acreditou nela.

Por isso, Wiress era grata. Ela podia partir feliz, sabendo que passou tanto tempo com alguém tão bom quanto ele, que teve o apoio dele quando ninguém mais acreditava nela. E ela sempre acreditaria nele.

Mesmo que estivessem separados, mesmo que eles não pudessem mais se falar, segurar as mãos ou simplesmente dormir um do lado do outro, amparando seus pesadelos. Mesmo que isso significasse deixá-lo sozinho, ela confiava nele para lutar por ela, como ela sabia que ele já lutou uma vez antes, e como ela sabia que Katniss e toda a rebelião fariam.

Wiress era uma guerreira, e morreu como uma. E desta vez, pelo menos, ela estava com a certeza de que seu sacrifício e que todo o sangue que ela derramou valiam mais do que simples assassinatos.

Valiam um futuro, mesmo que ela não pudesse ter a chance de viver nele.

**Author's Note:**

> Não tenho muito o que dizer aqui, já que a fic é bem gen e basicamente CHEIA de headcanons meus. Tipo, 90% é headcanon aqui. Sério.
> 
> Talvez eu chegue a escrever uma fic maior sobre a Wiress, porque ela merece ;w;
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
